Unanswered Questions, Ineffable Desires
by drarryisgreen
Summary: Something switches off (or on) in Harry after the war and he's obsessed with all things Dark - especially the Dark Mark. May content explicit adult themes. Rated M for Mature Audience ONLY. Written for deatheaterfest.


_Notes: Thanks a ton to my beta fantasyfiend09. Non Animadverti is my own version of a "Notice-Me-Not Spell."_

_Prompt: Harry's got a secret. He's always wanted to know what it feels like to give in to darkness. When he sees Draco's dark mark one night at a charity gala, he can't help think about what the darkened flesh must feel like against his skin, his hands, his lips._

* * *

**Unanswered Questions, Ineffable Desires**

* * *

When Voldemort killed Harry what he had truly done was kill a part of himself. Harry had _chosen_ to live. Everyone knew the story by now, how Harry had been an accidental Horcrux and the Boy Who Lived twice, but what they didn't know was that dying and coming back to life had its consequences. Deep rooted consequences that no one ever warns you about, simply because very few have ever managed to come back to life and stayed in the light. Even fewer had been able to conceal the darkness.

At first Harry remained quiet as he tried to keep himself sheltered from the world. He wished to stay out of the limelight but there were a certain things he was expected to do. Hermione had instructed him well on what was expected of him. She didn't know, no one knew, he was changing and he himself couldn't explain the change. He wanted to drape himself under the Invisibility Cloak and Disapparate away, but, he had obligations. He spoke during the trials for those who needed to be punished, and those who needed to be freed. Malfoy was one of them.

During the entire ordeal of the trials, Harry couldn't take his eyes off Malfoy's Dark Mark. That's what had changed inside him; he was becoming fixated with it. But why?

When he spoke on Malfoy's behalf he'd kept his eyes shut almost the entire time. Every time he had seen the Mark he would freeze up. Not because it bothered him, well it did bother him, but not for the obvious reasons. He was unsettled because he was turned on. The thought of the Mark made his cock hard. He wanted to feel the Mark on him; he wanted to feel the flesh with the Mark on his tongue, under his skin, under his pulsating cock.

That night he'd fucked Ginny so hard she'd been sore for days. Eventually she broke it off with him because he was no longer the tender man she'd fallen in love with. He was so aroused by the Mark and his thoughts often geared towards it that Harry didn't even _care_ that Ginny left him. Eventually he didn't even care that he'd changed, he just knew there was no going back.

Soon after Ginny left Harry, he began frequenting brothels looking for a companion for the night who could handle him and his vigour. The thought of the Mark was still there, and Harry loved dwelling into the darkness without having to explain himself. The Madam eventually suggested Harry bed a young man who she thought could accept the challenges Harry presented. The idea was intriguing and Harry agreed. The bloke, in fact, had been more receptive of Harry's _techniques_ than any woman before. Perhaps that was the moment when Harry fully grasped the fact that like many things in his life, his sexuality and sexual orientation also weren't conventional.

After his few experiences with the rent boy, Harry decided to venture out into the real world and put the premise of his new lifestyle to practise. He began visiting BDSM gay clubs both Muggle and Wizarding to find the perfect partner. However, his luck was dry as no one was perverse enough for his fancy.

That was when Harry had another wonderful notion. Ron had joined Auror training without Harry yet Harry was still intrigued by the idea. He thought of the possibilities of what it would be like dealing with criminals but not in a _hero _kind of way – he wondered how criminals fucked.

Harry became Ron's _unofficial_ silent partner.

Harry learned all about the Dark Underworld of the Wizarding world and seduced a criminal one by one to satisfy his sexual desires and help Ron get promoted. The routine had become simple. Everyone knew Harry Potter had gone off the edge and no one would ever suspect that he was working with the Aurors. He would frequent dodgy pubs in Knockturn Alley and others of that sort and seduced alleged suspects. Harry received the satisfaction of fucking a degenerate and whatever information he'd received he'd pass it on to Ron.

That too had worked for a while until Harry became bored with them. They lacked the edge that Harry sought, so he continued searching.

At the Ministry Christmas Gala, two years after the war, Harry stumbled across Draco Malfoy again. Draco walked into the hall wearing a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His pointed chin still utterly emphasised. His blond hair was slicked back, and he walked with the same arrogance Harry had noted the first day they'd met. However, there was something different about Malfoy as well.

Harry's gaze immediately reverted towards Malfoy's arm, his thoughts towards the Mark.

It had been almost five years since Malfoy had received that Mark – Harry wondered if Malfoy took care of it. Would he have cared for it at all? He recalled Snape's Mark and how it was still in its full vivaciousness, but that was because Voldemort had returned. Now he was gone for good.

An hour later Harry gained the opportunity to find out on his own.

When the Minister had cornered Harry and Malfoy in a conversation with several others, Harry made an excuse and left for the loo. He stared into Malfoy's eyes for a few seconds before he walked away. He wondered if Malfoy would pick up on the invitation. He was nervous for the first time in a very long time. It was almost as though he had butterflies in his stomach. Harry had forgotten that feeling. It was oddly …_pleasant_. Harry waited for a few minutes before Malfoy entered the loo, and Harry ensured they were alone before he opened one of the stall doors and invited Malfoy in. He cast a _Silencio_ and a _Non Animadverti_ Charm in the last stall to avoid being interrupted.

Malfoy pushed him against the back wall and kissed him profusely, but Harry wasn't interested in Malfoy's tongue at that moment. He wanted to see the Mark. He pushed Malfoy off and began to unbutton his shirt. Malfoy stood in front of him bare-chested, displaying all his scars: the ones Harry placed and the ones by Voldemort. Harry gently touched the scars on Malfoy's chest and then turned his attention to Malfoy's Mark. Malfoy stared at him wide-eyed as he lifted Malfoy's left arm and came face to face with the Mark. He turned to look at Malfoy, who nodded, before Harry licked the Mark. Malfoy let out a soft moan. Then Harry kissed it. Malfoy's skin tasted pure – if there was such a thing. How odd it was to kiss the Dark Mark, a symbol that represented everything evil and it tasted soft, clean, and _pure_.

Harry bit into the skin and Malfoy groaned again.

Malfoy shoved Harry against the stall door and began to unbutton Harry's trousers releasing his hard, throbbing cock. It was as though Malfoy knew what Harry wanted. He placed his arm under Harry's cock and began stroking it with his right hand and pushing his left arm, the Mark, against Harry's head. Harry let out a soft whimper. Harry shoved Malfoy's right hand away and took charge of his cock, Malfoy's left arm still under Harry's elated state. Malfoy's right hand eventually travelled up to Harry's neck – then the back of his head tugging onto the chaotic black locks. Harry sighed and returned to the task at hand. He stroked his cock harder, pushing it against the Mark as he'd once seen Voldemort do with his wand on Peter Pettigrew's Mark. Harry pushed and pushed on the Mark; he rubbed his cock unyieldingly until he came undone. He looked up again towards Malfoy and pulled him in for another kiss. A proper kiss – now that he had received what he'd desired.

As Malfoy kissed him back, Harry began to unbutton Malfoy's trousers. Malfoy's erection had been pressing against his thigh as he had wanked himself off on the Mark. The moment his cock was free, Malfoy turned Harry around and spread his legs. Harry felt something cool and wet on his entrance, and realised Malfoy must have conjured up lube nonverbally.

He felt a finger enter him and he shuddered with reluctance, Malfoy paused for a brief moment. Usually Harry didn't allow anyone to enter him, but he'd just wanked off to Malfoy's Mark, so he consented to an exception to his rule this one time. Harry felt another finger enter him and he winced. He was tight. Malfoy told him so over and over again and Harry enjoyed hearing it. It pleased him to hear Malfoy long for him.

Finally Malfoy pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock with Harry's hole. Before entering him, Malfoy rested against the back wall and tugged Harry towards him. As Malfoy slowly pulled Harry onto his cock, he wrapped his left arm around Harry's neck so Harry had a perfect view of the Mark while Malfoy fucked him.

Harry immediately licked the Mark once more, Malfoy gasped at the touch of Harry's tongue again. Harry couldn't help but wonder about Malfoy's reaction if he'd lick Malfoy's cock. Malfoy began thrusting into Harry holding onto Harry's right hip with his right hand. Harry was hard again and he moved Malfoy's left arm from his mouth back to his pounding erection and began to stroke himself with both his and Malfoy's hand. Malfoy's strokes on Harry's cock became faster to match with the rhythm of his thrusts and the two men came nearly in unison.

After Casting the cleaning Charm, both men dressed in silence. Harry removed the Charms from their toilet stall as well and slowly, one after the other, they both exited the loo cautious of not being seen by the guests of the party.

As Harry said his goodbyes for the night he placed his hand in the pockets of his trousers and found a small piece of parchment. It had Malfoy's address on it along with the note: _Come by later, for some real fun_.

Harry smiled to himself and considered the invitation. He would definitely be stopping by.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked or hated it. Comments are Love!**_


End file.
